Not like this
by SmoakAndArrow
Summary: Iris knew Barry had been acting strange since he woke up from his coma. All secretive and always disappearing suddenly and making up stupid excuses. What would happen if she figured out that Barry was sending most of is time at STAR Labs? What could go wr
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is the story I said I was writing as a sort of follow on of what happens in my Arrow story. I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated but no full on insults please. If you don't like then don't read it simple as that._**

**_The characters are going to be a little OOC but it is my story and I can write them how I want. _**

**_Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think. _**

**_You may want to read the 2nd to last chapter of my Arrow story to figure out what is going on but if you don't want to then this is a quick description. _**

**_Iris has been taken by Captain Cold and has taken her to an abandoned warehouse just outside Central City. He has told Barry to come alone and without the suit or he will kill Iris as slowly and painfully as he can. _**

**_So that's what happened in the other story now it's time for this one. _**

_Chapter 1_

Barry ran as fast as his legs would take him determined to get there before Iris said or did anything that could get herself killed because he knew she would sooner or later and he would prefer later rather than sooner so he would be ale to get her out. He already lost his mother and sort of his father as well as countless innocent people to the bad guys Metahuman and human alike, he was not going to lose Iris too.

Turning the corner he stopped in front of the building wringing his hands and taking in big breaths to slow his racing heart. All of a sudden he became nervous, not because Captain Cold was in there but because Iris was. His lifetime best friend and former crush. He knew that her finding out about him in the next few hours was inevitable and that did not make it any easier. He had tried to keep her away from himself and the metahuman's to keep her safe but here she was kidnapped and held hostage because of him. He looked to the sky, then the building in front of him and took in a big breath before releasing it and pushing the metal door open enough for him to walk inside.

He knew he had to be carful as he did not have his suit to slightly protect him from the immense cold that he knew was going to come. Walking into the light as calm as he could he put his hands up in a surrender position when CC turner around with a wicked smile on his face.

"Barry no leave please!" Iris shouted from her position a ways away from him ties to a chair looking freezing and drowsy. CC turned to her and shot cold spot next her her feet and she shrieked and lifted her feel out of the way. He turned back around to face Barry and pointed in the direction of the scared girl then tilted his head as a direction to go over to her. Barry made his way over to Iris with CC pointing the gun at his back as a warning not to try anything funny.

He slowly walked forward towards his best friend and gave her a small smile hoping to comfort her a little, she smiled back, but not a I'm happy to see you smile but that sad smile she always did when she was nervous or scared but pretending not to be, a lot of people bought it, but not him. He always saw right through it. She opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it again in fear of being blasted by the cold gun. Barry crouched down on the ground in front of her and held her hands in his.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here but you have to trust me. No matter what you see or hear. You may hate me and never want to speak to me again but you have to trust me. please" Iris just scrunched her eyebrows together and shot him a confused look.

"I trust you with my life Barry, you know that. And nothing you do or say is going to make me hate you" He just nodded and smiled again while muttering we'll see under his breath going unnoticed by Iris. While Barry was distracted talking to the only woman in the room CC changed the gun onto a smaller setting that he had, had installed to do damage without killing and shot Barry in the back making him fall forward onto Iris's legs and cry out in pain.

Instead of a searing pain throughout his body like last time he just went numb. Starting in his lower back going down to his toes and going up to his shoulders then down his arms and fingers. Soon his whole body was numb and he collapsed to the floor trying to shake his body as much as he could but with his body the way it was he could tell he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Barry" Iris shouted from above him squirming around trying to loosen the knots enough to get out. She knew it was pointless but she had to try. She could only watch helplessly as Barry lay still on the cold concrete floor.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for this. I nearly went to prison because of you and your little groupies, not to mention that annoying cop she calls a father. I am not going to kill you right away I think I will draw it out as long as possible, I want to enjoy this" CC raised his gun and set it on one of the highest settings and aimed it at the Flash. All the time CC had been talking and saying what he was going to do to him and Iris He felt tingling in the tips of his fingers running up his arms and legs.

He was starting to get feeling back into them and not a moment too soon. He knew that CC was never planning to let Iris go, she had seen too much and she knew too much, plus she was a cop's daughter. The cop that put him away, or tried to at least. Barry prepared himself go grab Iris and run as far away as he could but before he had the chance he saw an orange light behind CC in the figure of a man at the same time Iris whispered 'The Burning Man'. Barry had a little hope that she would not find out about his secret after all, he still thought getting her involved in al this would get her hurt or worse killed and that was a risk he was not willing to take.

"Take her and go, don't worry I've got this" Firestorm calmly walked towards CC and shoots fire at the cold gun before he gets a chance to raise the weapon and start shooting anyone. Barry stood up and attempted to untie the knots but after a few failed attempts he just looked round and decided to pick up the whole chair with her in it and run out of the warehouse as fast as he could without using his super speed. When he got a couple of blocks from the warehouse he set the chair down and turned back to the warehouse to see it all go up in flames then a stream of light and smoke rise into the air letting Barry know that Firestorm got out safely.

He turned round and started on uniting the knots that were holding Iris to the chair. He actually managed to untie them this time as he was not fumbling around trying to untie them as fast as he could. Once the ropes were falling to the floor he stood infant of her and held out his hand to help her stand. She took his hand and stood on shaky legs breathing deep and still shivering from the temperature in the warehouse and even thoe it was warmer out in the open it was not much warmer. He took off his jacket and quickly put it round her shoulders in effort to warm her up a little. He pulled out his phone and called Joe what had happened and to come and pick them up on the corner of the street.

"You ok?" he asked Iris as they both sat on the sidewalk and waited for their father/adoptive father to arrive.

"Yeah I think so. Just cold and a little confused. He said you had a secret, one that you haven't told me and you won't tell me what it is because you want me to be safe" she faced him and tilted her head to the side with her eyebrows raised silently expecting an answer. He knew that look, it was the look that always got her what she wanted when she was younger, looking all sweet and innocent. He hated that look. He sighed and lowered his head down so his chin was almost touching his chest. He sneaked a look back up to see her still in the same position only with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yes I have a secret and I know you are probably going to find out about it one day but that day is not going to be today. If I told you then you would be in even more danger than you are now. And right now is bad enough. It's killing me not telling you but I know I am doing everything I can to keep you safe. And that is going to have to be enough for now" She looks the other way and blinks the tears out of her eyes. She can't believe this. She is is best friend, they grew up together, literally. She can't understand why he doesn't trust her.

"I am not a little girl and more Barry. I can take care of myself" she exclaimed looking back towards him with hurt and a little anger written across her face.

"Not against these people Iris. These are not some bullies or some street thugs. They have powers, dangerous ones, ones that they use for doing bad things and getting away with it because nobody can stop them. You don't stand a chance against these guys. They will cut you down in a second and not think twice about it and I don't want that for you. I am not going to put you in the middle of that and put you in danger. These people have taken my mother and father away from me and hurt my friends and hurt you all because they were close to me. Do you know what all these people have in common? They are all the people that I love. I am not going to put anyone else that I love in the line of fire for other people to pick off who they choose." Barry stood on his feet and started pacing up and down the street while looking her straight in the face. By the end of the small speech he was out of breath and red in the face. Weather it was from lack of air, anger or the cold she did't know but she was not going to aggravate him more by saying something stupid now. She would wait until he had calmed down before she said anything else because she knew if she did he could just go flying off the handle like last time when he was stressing about a hard case. She stayed silent and looked at the floor desperately wanting to say something but forcing herself to keep her mouth shut to avoid more yelling. After a few moments he came and sat next to her and sighed loudly. Hanging his head between his his legs and putting his hands on the back of his neck, he brought his head back up to look at the girl sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you I just don't want you to get hurt, I know that you can take care of yourself but these are not normal people they are extremely dangerous. I want you as far away from these guys as possible. Please Iris. She looked into his eyes and saw the plea and the desperation in them. She knew this was serious stuff but it was not like her to back away from a fight or danger even when she knew she couldn't win. If she wanted to keep Barry in her life she knew this was something she was going to have to do, or at least try and do for her own safety and for Barry's reassurance.

"Ok I will try and stay out of this and I will cut back on the blog posts but I will not stop having meetings with the Flash" She finally gives in and promises him that she will do what he wants her to do but with a few conditions.

"I am not asking you to, and thank you I only want to keep you safe and I'm sure your father does too" He finally relaxes and sits closer to her bumping her shoulder with his silently telling her that things are going to be fine between them.

"I know thanks for looking out for me Bear, your a great friend" She leant her head on his shoulder and inhaled his sent calming her down and letting her knew he was still there. He put his arm around her her back and his hand settled onto her waist. It was not awkward between them as it had been when she had found out that he had been in love with her. He had told her a few weeks ago that those feeling for her had disappeared and he was crushing on someone else, thoe he refused to say who. Barry and Iris after that had been closer than ever, even closer than a brother and sister. They knew they could tell each other everything and they did (Well apart from the speed thing), they knew that the other would be there any time, day or night if they ever needed anything weather that be a friend to talk to or rant at, a shoulder to cry on or just someone to sit at home and watch movies with ice-cream.

They sat like that for a while just enjoying each others company until Joe rounded the corner and pulled up in front of them. Barry stood and helped Iris to her feet before opening the car door for her to get in. She shuffled over to the seat behind her father while Barry climbed in after her and sat behind the passenger seat of the car.

"Are you guys ok?" Joe asked as they buckled up and the car set off back down to road towards the house.

"Yeah we are fine, he didn't have a chance to hurt us. The Burning man saved us dad, you know the one that I have been telling you about, the guy that looks like his head and hands have been set on fire. He told us that he could handle him and for us to run. I hope I see him again so I can thank him" Iris babbled away happily in the back of the car and Barry smirked to himself giving himself a mental reminder to Firestorm/Dr Stein and Ronnie to go and pay Iris a little visit and to thank him himself.

Soon enough they pulled up to the house and all three of them got out of the car and made their way up the pathway and through the door into the house they had grown up in. Iris immediately took her shoes off and flopped onto the couch using the armrest as a pillow and Barry's jacket as a blanket. She didn't realise how tired she was until she felt her eyes growing heavy and a loud yawn escaping her moth. She vaguely register someone lift her legs up and place her feet in their lap and the sound of the TV before sleep took her as a prisoner. As soon as they both knew Iris was sound asleep Barry picked her up in his arms and look her up the stairs. He put the jacket fully on her knowing that she always felt better wearing either his or Joe's shirts or jackets to bed after a hard day. He gently kissed her forehead and closed the door retreating downstairs back to the living room where Joe was still reading his paper.

"I have to go to STAR Labs and tell them what happened and thank Ronnie for dealing with Captain Cold while I got Iris to safety. If she wakes up while I'm gone tell her I had to go do an errand and I will be back later" Joe nodded and Barry set of running in the direction of the place that he had come to think of as kind of a second home. He stopped running just outside the door and walked into the Lab. He didn't really want Caitlin shouting at him for sending her papers flying everywhere like he usually does. She hates that because then she has to go around picking them all back up and putting them back in order.

"Hey guys I'm back" Barry called out as he stepped into the room. A blur of black and white came rushing towards him, tablet in one hand a a cup of black coffee in the other. Her eyes were wide and wild and she started babbling as soon as she saw him.

"Hi are you ok? Is Iris ok? what happened? Ronnie is back and he told me he saved you two. But he didn't hurt you or Iris did he? were you away from the explosion when it happened or were you close? did you get hit with anything?" She fired off question after question not letting him get a word in or letting him answer one before she moved onto the other.

"Ok I think that is enough coffee for you, how many cups have you had today? And yes we are fine no we were not near the warehouse when it exploded" He took the mug from her hand and placed it on the table behind him and guided her to a chair afraid that she might trip over her own feet or something else the way she was going. She went to reach for the mug but he picked it up and walked away with it not letting her have a drink.

"If you want a drink have water, your not having any more coffee today" She pouted like a 5 year old and he just chuckled and shook his head at her childish antics. When they had first met she had been cold and distant but as they worked with each other more she had started to open up to him and tell him things about her life. He did the same in return and that had brought them closer and they had shared a connection from the beginning. The connection of both having lost someone, they understood each other.

"She has had like 6 cups in the past 2 hours. I hid the coffee after the 4th cup but she found it and it it so I couldn't take it again" Cisco exclaimed as he came from the medical room and sat down on the chair next to Caitlin only to wheel his chair away from her and towards Barry as she hit him in the arm. He yelped and rubbed the spot on him arm where she whacked him. He picked the foam toy he had sitting on his desk and launched it in her direction hitting her square in the face. She retaliated by throwing her pen at his head making a line across his cheek. Barry had to duck and dodge a few times as numerous things were thrown from one person to the other across the small space.

"Ok are you done acting like kids now. If I go in the other room on the treadmill are you going to carry on?" They both just look at him with a slightly childish gleam in their eyes and smiles on their faces, he just sighed and picked up Caitlin's tablet and placed it in her lap and wheeled her chair into the room with the treadmill. Before he had a chance to step onto the machine Ronnie walked into the room and gave Caitlin a weird look and she just pointed to Barry. He smiled slightly and walked over to the other man.

"Thanks for what you did for me and Iris earlier today. I don't think I would have been able to get her out without blowing my secret. Are you ok?" Ronnie just shook his head and put his hand on Barry's shoulder.

"No worries, you saved me and you helped me and Dr Stein separate and you kept Cait safe when I was gone. I should be thanking you" Barry smiled back and nodded his head in recognition.

"Would it be too much to ask if Firestorm would pay Iris a quick visit, I know that I said I wanted her away from all this stuff but she really wants to thank you and I know it would mean a lot to her" Ronnie nodded and removed his hand from Barry's shoulder.

"Sure no problem, but she doesn't have to thank me and neither do you, I'm just helping out a friend" He exclaimed and exited the room leaving Barry to train in piece. Well as peaceful as it could be with Caitlin in the room hyped up on coffee. He stared up the machine and began running watching Caitlin out of the corner of his eye fiddling wit her hands and bouncing her leg up and down while staring at his legs probably trying to keep up with the speed they were going. He just shook his head for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and stared at the wall in front of him concentrating on pushing himself to be the best he could be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the support I have gotten on this story so far. I am glad you guys like it! Anyway please keep reviewing and telling me what you think of it. Thanks.**

Iris slowly awoke from her sleep and stared round the room not remembering falling asleep in Barry's room. In fact she didn't even remember being in his room at all. She hadn't been in this room for years and everything near enough looked the same. He had moved out and bought an apartment further into town but had moved back when Iris moved out because of his crappy services and quality of the place.

She sat up and took his jacket off her then placed it on the back of his chair before stretching and making her way downstairs. Her father was still in the chair where he had been before she fell asleep but Barry was nowhere to be seen.

"I see your finally awake, how are you feeling?" her dad asked as she sat down on the couch and pulled her feet up underneath her.

"I'm good thanks not really tired and thankfully not shaking any more. Heyy where did Barry go?" she asked, he always seemed to disappear on her no matter whee they were he was always there one minute and gone the next, when she asked him about it he always said he had a work emergency but if Barry had a work emergency then why didn't her father have one too since they both worked for the police force.

"Just said he had some errands to run, I'm sure he will be back soon" she nodded and walked to the door to collect her shoes and a coat that she always kept there.

"Ok well I better be going home and tell Eddie what happened, he is going to freak but oh well better get it over with." She waved to her father as she closed the door and started off walking down the street towards her home that she shared with Eddie Thawn. She was really hoping that Barry would still be there when she awoke so the could thank him and tell his how stupid he was going after her when she told him not to but she would have to do that next time she was him. After around 20 minutes of walking since she didn't have her car she opened her front door to find the house empty. She sighed and went over to the machine to make herself a cup of coffee. She climbed up and sat on the roof like she sometimes did if she needed time to think and just be alone.

She thought about what could have gone differently that day. Barry might not have turned up and she could have been killed. The Burning Man might not have showed up and they could have died. CC could have been faster and all three of them could have died. She thought what Barry did was stupid but in a way she was thankful that he did come, a lot of bad things could have happened if he didn't. She danged her legs through the bars that she had put up and off the side of the building while looking out to the rest of the city. They lived on a hill so it was quite high up meaning you could see for miles off the top of that roof.

In the distance she could see a blob of orange slowly getting bugger and bigger until she replied it was the Burning Man. He stopped and landed on her roof at the opposite end to her.

"I am just coming to see how you and your friend are" He said putting out the flames on his hands and the rest of his body except his face so she couldn't see who he was.

"Yes we are fine. Thanks for saving us, we would be dead if it wasn't for you" He shook his head and smiled at her while walking a little bit closer.

"No worries its what I am here for, protecting people who need help" she smiled back at him and sat down on the chair in front of her.

"So do you work with the Flash?" she asked curious to know weather they had teamed up or it was just more people getting these weird powers and all wanting to be known as heroes.

"Sort of, he has been helping me because believe it or not even heroes need helping sometimes" she was shocked at what she heard, she had thought that heroes were the ones that did the helping not the ones needing to be helped but they are only human after all she thought. She scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion, they looked human and sounded human ut their powers were very far from human.

"One more question, are you human? I mean you look and sound human but you have powers and that is very not human" he shrugged and sat down on the ground leaning his back against the raised wall of the roof.

"I am human and so is the Flash we are just a little changed. We had an accident, I was right in the centre of it and the Flash was quite away from it but we both got effected. It changed our DNA, made us what we are and as much as I want to go back and stop it from happening I wouldn't because I know I can do a lot of good as I am now" she smiled again when she realised how much this man was giving up just to help protect the people of this city much like the Flash was and a lot like the Arrow was in Starling City.

"I should probably get back inside and make some dinner for Eddie before he comes back from work, thank you again for saving me and Barry" he stood from the ground and waked over to the side of the building.

"It's fine It's what I am here for, not that I want you getting into trouble all the time. Stay safe Iris and always be aware of your surroundings anyone could be watching you at any time" she nodded and watched as he shot off into the sky and headed away from the town. She remembers that that is always the way Barry goes when he said he is leaving to do errands and that is also the way the Flash goes and comes fro when is is going to or coming from saving people. It's not like there is much in that part of town just a few abandoned warhorses and S.T.A.R Labs. Wait they cared for Barry when his heart kept stopping. They were able to stabilise him.

She opened her laptop and went onto her mobile tracker. She had earned a few things over the years that nobody knew about… well nobody except Barry. She typed Barry's number in and pressed search. Two minutes later her laptop pinged so she went over to see what the results were. The signal from his cell phone was coming from none other than S.T.A.R Labs. But why would Barry go there. Things were just getting more and more confusing with everything she looks at. She needs answers answers and she needs them now. She cant help but feel like Barry has been keeping something big from her, he has been acting strange ever since he woke up from the coma, she knows that it would take a while to get back to normal after being near enough unconscious for nine months but he had gotten back to his usual self a while ago apart from always rushing off and making up bad excuses that he must know nobody will buy.

She gives up on her inner battle on weather she should go or not and grabs her coat, shoes and keys before heading out to her car and inserts the key staring it up and driving to S.T.A.R Labs. Every inch closer she got to the half destroyed building the more nervous she got. What if this was something private, something he wanted to keep to himself. What if he just was not ready to tell her yet. What if he was in some kind of trouble and didn't want her to get involved because it is dangerous. All these questions were running through Iris's head as she pulled up in front of the huge half burned building that once housed an incredible machine that was going to change everything. The big question was still what is he keeping from me?.

Getting out of the car she made her way up to the door and pushed it open. She stuck her head in the looked around for anyone. She didn't realise how big and amazing this place was from the inside, she had never really paid much attention before as she was there to see how Barry was doing. Remembering the way to the medical room that Barry had been kept in while comatose she made her way over to the elevator and pressed the up button. When the elevator reached her floor and stepped out into the silent hallway. Her footsteps echoing in the the silence, thankfully there were flat shoes and not the heels the always wore. Rounding the corner and slowly peering into the room she found nobody but she could hear voices floating from a room off to the side. Walking quietly up to the window she leaned her face in to see what was happening inside.

There in the middle of the room was a big treadmill with what looks like yellow sparks coming off it. She looked closer and realised that it was the Flash but it did not look like he had his suit on or his mask which meant if he stopped now she would be able to see his full face and find out who he was. Caitlin, Cisco and another guy was standing with their backs to her so they didn't see her face pressed against the cool glass, but the Flash, he did out of the corner of his eye. He looked her way and his eyes widened in surprise not that she could see it because all she could see was lightning and the outline of a person. He lost his concentration and flew backwards off the treadmill and all she saw then was polystyrene pieces flying everywhere and the other occupants in the room rush over to where he was lying on the ground.

Iris let out a gasp and accidentally smashed her head on the window in surprise pulling back and rubbing her forehead but keeping her face close to the window in order to see the Flash and see if he was ok. The others having heard the bang looked over to the window and saw Iris's face peering in at them, her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth. She couldn't see the Flash's face as his head was now covered with a cardboard box but she could still see him lying unmoving on the floor. Caitlin looked from Iris to the Falsh then back to Iris and finally to Cisco and the other man. She saw Cisco say something to the other two in the room and walked over to the door, pulling it open and stepping through before closing it behind him.

"You work with the Flash, you know who the Flash is" she accused pointing a finger in Cisco's face and walking backwards away from him. Cisco hung his head and let out a loud sigh.

"Yes me and Cisco and Ronnie and DR Wells work with Flash and we know who he is. But we can't tell you, it's not our secret to tell" he looked up and saw her sitting on an unoccupied chair near the computers. He walked forward and took a seat beside her, turning to face her with his arms resting on his knees. She turned to face him and nodded in understanding. Her brain was now going into reporter mode, her head swimming with questions which she could not help but ask.

"How did he get the powers, how long has be been like this and how dd you guys find out?" She asked all at once not giving them time to finish one before she asked another.

"He got his powers because of the Particle Accelerator and that's all we can say on that. He has been like this basically since he showed up in Central City. We were the ones who helped him gain control of his powers and how to develop them" Cisco explained each question in turn. Iris's eyes were once again wide as she started to figure out more and more about him. She got up and walked back over to the window where the Flash had fallen/flew off the treadmill only to see him lying in what looked like a hospital gurney. Caitlin was stood infant of the top half of his body so his face could not be seen but she could see his legs resting on the bed. With a closer look she could see little distinctive marks on his legs. A small scar over his left knee, a mole on his left ankle and a mark shaped as diamond on his right calf.

She realised that not only were these marks strange, they were familiar. Very familiar in fact. She racked her brain trying to think of where she had seen those marks before. As she was thinking more of his body was being shown to her and more body meant more marks. First a red mark and a dimple on his elbow and another scar on his shoulder. Then it hit her she knew where she had seen thoe marks before… on Barry. He had the exact same mark as the Flash. The chances of that happening were near to impossible but she held on the the little hope she had that she was wrong and she was not being lied to by her best friend.

That small ray of hope was shattered once Caitlin moved fully out of the way and his face was revealed. She didn't know weather to cry, to be happy or to slap him but she could't do any, she was rooted to the spot like she had been stuck with glue staring at the face she called her best friend. But was he, did she even know him anymore after waking up from the coma and keeping all the secrets and lying to her, could she really trust him after that. Then it suddenly dawned on her.

Barry Allen was the Flash.

**Oooh what do you think she is going to now that she knows about him? How will she react and how will Barry and everybody else react to her knowing?. Let me know what you guys think it really would mean a lot to know if you think I am doing a good job or not.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I have had some great feedback for this story so I want to thank everyone who commented on it or who added it to their follows or favourites it had defiantly encouraged me to carry on with this. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have put a little of my views into this chapter so if the characters seem a little OOC I'm sorry. Enjoy and don't forget to click the review button and tell me what you think.**

Iris didn't know what to say or do she just stood behind the glass window watching her best friend/superhero lay injured on the hospital gurney, unmoving and unconscious. She was feeling so many emotions she couldn't even begin to categorise them all. She was confused, hurt, scared, upset but most of all, she was angry. He had been like this for almost a year and he had never told her. All the late night talks with the Flash on the rooftop of Jitters, he had had plenty of time and opportunity to tell her and still he never did, why?.

Cisco came to stand next to her and put a hand on her shoulder in comfort as she never took her eyes off Barry.

"He wanted to tell you so much at the beginning but we all talked him out of it because of what we do then over time he realised how dangerous what we do is and he didn't want that for you. All of us are constantly looking over our shoulder just waiting for the next metahuman to attack, he didn't want you to have to do the same. Plus he was afraid, afraid you would hate him and never want to speak to him again. You are a big part of his life and he doesn't want to lose you or what you have. He is also scared that one day someone is going to come along and take you from right under his nose and that he will lose you forever. He just wants to keep you safe and he knows that you can protect yourself but these guys are not some high school bullies they are the real deal and I'm sorry but you wouldn't stand a chance" after his little speech Cisco walked back over to his chair and began working on something giving Iris time to think about what she just heard.

In one way she could see it from Barry's point of view because if the roles were reversed she would have done the exact same but on the other hand she still couldn't believe that he had lied to her face time after time. She got that he wanted to protect her but he could at least have kept her in the loop on things.

She suddenly flashed back to all those times that he had gotten hurt and almost killed while saving other people from getting killed themselves. Her anger slowly started to melt away replaced by fear, not of Barry but for him, for his life and for his safety. She tried to stay mad at him but how could she when he was putting his life on the line to help other people. He may have super speed now but underneath the mask and the suit was still the same Barry Allen she grew up with and become like a sister to. What he was doing was not only dangerous and scary but it was also kind and courageous and selfless.

Walking over to the door she knocked on it silently asking permission to enter not wanting to barge in because it just didn't seem right.

"Come on in Iris" she heard the voice of Caitlin Snow through the door granting her access to the room that kept her unconscious friend. Iris pushed the door open slowly looking on the other side of it in confusion to how she knew who it was.

"How did you know it was me?" she questioned as she fully walked through the door and closed it behind her going to sit down on the chair that was placed on the opposite side of him.

"Cisco doesn't knock he just walks right in, Joe has heavy footsteps and I didn't hear DR Wells wheelchair plus he doesn't knock either" Caitlin explained standing up next to the occupied chair. Iris just nodded and looked over at Barry again wondering when he was going to wake up and if he was going to be ok when he did wake up. She almost laughed at the though of him being able to handle metahuman's and be able to come out of it find but one go on a treadmill sends him unconscious, typical Barry. Seeing a twitch out of the corner of her eye she turns her full attention on him. He groaned and reached a hand up to cover his eyes shielding them from the light. He tried to sit up but Caitlin pushed him back down and got a small torch from her pocket and began shining it in his eyes looking for signs of a concussion. Not seeing anything to worry too much about she allowed him to sit up but not get out of the bed which he did anyway. He didn't notice Iris in the room until he turned around and his gaze landed on her.

He then noticed the Flash suit in the corner of the room where he had dumped it promising to put it back on the dummy when he had finished his speed training. He looked back to her to find her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in question.

"Heeeey Iris, what are you doing here?" he asked while inching his way towards the suit and waywardly scratching the back of his head attempting to put something over said suit before Iris saw it but it was too late she had already seen it. She walked towards him her gaze never leaving his face. He flinched back expecting a slap or a punch but he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck burying her head into his neck and holding on for dear life. He hesitated for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around her small frame rubbing circles into her back to help calm her down as she was now crying into him, leaving tears running down his neck and soaking into his shirt. After a few minutes she composed herself and pulled back from her foster brother.

"I know you are the Flash Barry. At first I was confused and a little mad that you didn't tell me about this then Cisco told me why you didn't and that you wanted to in the beginning. Then I thought back to all those times you had been in a dangerous or possibly life threatening situations and you wouldn't still be alive if you didn't have those powers. I tried to be angry at you Barry I really did and I wanted to be but I just can't. You put your life on the line everyday just so you can help other people, that is something you always wanted to do, help people. And now you are just in a different way than you imagined. I owe you an apology too, I never believed you when you said that someone in lightning killed your mom, I just thought it was your imagination but I know that I am wrong, I knew when I first saw the Flash but I never apologised. I'm so proud of you Barry, of you of what you are doing and trying to keep everyone safe and out of this as much as possible even thoe it is killing you" She held onto his shoulders and looked him in the eyes which had ears in them by the time she had finished. He huffed out a small laugh and smiled while wiping the now free tears off his cheeks and pulling her into another hug lifting her off the floor and spinning her round before placing her back on her feet and pulling away from her.

"God you have no idea how many times I have come this close to pulling down the mask and not changing my voice or dropping little hints to who I was so you would figure it out on your own. But Cisco is right what I do, what we do is dangerous and you were already in the metahuman's line of fire for writing about them in your blog but if people find out you know then they could use you as bait or as leverage to get to me and the last thing I want to do is put your life on the line. Like i said before they took my mother away from me and basically took my father away too I don't want to loose anyone else I love because of twisted humans with weird powers. That includes you guys too" He turned around as he said the last part to look at Cisco and Caitlin who were lingering at the door with smiles on their faces wanting to give them their privacy but not wanting to miss this moment. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Cisco broke it.

"Group hug come on you know you want to" he held his arms out as he walked forward slightly pushing Caitlin infant of him. Barry was the first to walk into his arms, then Caitlin then finally Iris who was pulled by Cisco and Caitlin into the group. They all held onto each other and enjoyed the moment of happiness and relief. She didn't really know Cisco and Caitlin that much but in those minutes it felt like she had known them for years. In that moment she didn't care that she was at S.T.A.R Labs or that her foster brother was the scarlet speedster, she was just happy mohave him in her life and se knew it. She also knew that Cisco and Caitlin cared a lot for Barry and would never do anything to hurt him and would always own up to their mistakes. She was happy that someone had been looking out for him and helping him with these powers since the very beginning because he might not be here right now without them. A cough sounded from the doorway making them all pull apart from the warm welcoming hug they all needed to see Joe standing there with a big smile on his face.

"I see you finally know and I am guessing your are ok with it seeing as Barry's head is still attached and he doesn't have any bruises, so movie night anyone?" Iris just smiled back at her dad before agreeing that they should have a movie night and dragging Barry along with her out of the door and towards the exit.

"Well what are you waiting for movie night is waiting" Joe said as he turned back to the two employees of S.T.A.R Labs with his eyebrows raised and small smile on his lips.

"Us, are you sure isn't movie night family night for you?" Joe nodded but walked towards them and put his hand on each of their shoulders.

"You two have protected him and saved him and helped him all the way though this, you kept his secrets and your promises. You have also put your life on the line to save his more than once. Normal friends don't do that. You two joined the family the minute you agreed to help him become a hero" he said as he pushed them in front of him and set off walking with his hands on their backs inching them forward.

"He is trying to do something good for the city and we will help any way we can. We ruined a lot of lives and a lot of the city, helping Barry is one of the ways we can give something back to the city, helping keep it safe" Caitlin said as she stopped walking and turned around to face Joe. He just smiled and put his arms over Caitlin and Cisco's shoulders leading them through the door and out of the lab. Joe, Barry and Iris in Joe's car and Caitlin and Cisco in Caitlin's car. They got back to the house and settled themselves on the couch while Barry and Iris went to get the movies and the snacks.

"Ok we have Ghostbusters, Herbie goes bananas, Woman in black or Lightning strike. Which one do you want to watch first, Iris and I have seen all of them except lightning strike" They all agreed to watch lightning strike first then Ghostbusters then if they were still awake they would watch Woman in black then Herbie last. Iris was sat in the left corner of the couch with Barry next to her, then Caitlin next to Barry and Cisco in the other corner while Joe seated himself in the armchair wondering how four people could possibly be comfortable on a couch that size. The first movie began and all that could be heard in the West house was the crunching of popcorn and crisps and the movie blasting out through the speakers until Barry, Cisco and Caitlin started pointing out all the faults and incorrect scientific information complaining that most of it was too far fetched to be possible.

Two and a half films later and everyone was sound asleep either snoring or snuggling to the person next to them… or both. Joe was just nearly keeping his eyes open as he tried to concentrate on the movie in front of him but his eyes kept falling shut and everything fading to darkness until a loud sound from the TV would make him open his eyes again. Two phones buzzed and flashed on the table but Joe was to busy trying to stay awake to notice them and the others were too far in dream land to wake and pick them up.

Meanwhile in Iris and Eddie's apartment.

Eddie was sat on the couch watching TV and drinking a glass of wine with another sat on the coffee table for Iris when she came home. Eddie glanced down to his watch and checked the time for the third time in 30 minutes. Iris was an hour late, she said she would be home for 9 at the latest, it was now nearing 10 past 10 and he was starting to get worried. He picked up the phone to call her but all he got was the voicemail. He tried again and again and again all with the same result. He was really starting to panic now, what if something bad happened to her, what if she was hurt and could get help. He called Barry to see if he had seen her, but he got the same as he did with Iris, the answer machine. Cursing he stood and started pacing his living room quickly scrolling through his contacts to find Joe. Finding his name he pressed call and waited… and waited but he got the same result, the answer machine.

He grabbed his keys, locked the front door and rushed out to his car, speeding down the road with the law gone out of his mind. All he could think about was Iris and if she was ok. There was concern for Barry and Joe in his mind too as he had got to know the young Forensic Scientist and he worked with Joe everyday but his main concern was Iris. When he reached the house he jumped out of the cora and ran to the door swinging it open and rushing into the house only to find them all safe and sound along with Cisco and Caitlin.

Iris was sat in one corner with her side leaning on the back of the couch and her forehead resting on on Barry's side with her legs thrown over his. Barry had one arm over Iris's shoulder and his other cuddling Caitlin close to his other side with his legs tucked under him. Caitlin had her legs thrown over Iris's and Barry's and was tucked up into Barry's side with her head resting on her chest and her other arm reached down to tangle in Cisco's hair. Cisco had his head rested on Caitlin's legs and his arms were reached up to snake around Caitlin and Barry's waist with his own legs reached out behind him and bent so his feet rested on the arm of the couch.

Basically they were a big tangle of limbs which would be very hard to get out of without the others waking too. He couldn't resist so he pulled out his cell and quickly took a few pictures before putting his phone back into his pocket. Eddie smiled at the sight of his girlfriend cuddled up to her best friend. At one time he would have stormed out of the house in anger and jealousy but he knew that Barry didn't have those type of feeling towards Iris and he hadn't done for a long time. His heart belonged to someone else. He also knew that Iris did not have those type of feelings towards Barry either. They were good friends, the best of friends but most of all they were family. Not by blood but by love.

To quote the song. 'It's not where you come from, it's where you belong, and nothing I would trade, I wouldn't have it any other way, you're surrounded by love and your wanted, so never feel alone, you are home with me, right where you belong'. Family is not determined by blood and DNA, but acceptance, happiness, caring and most of all love. You don't have to be biologically related to someone for them to be family you just have to love them and accept them for who they are and that is what family is all about.

Eddie climbed the stairs and took a blanket from the linen closet them walked back down the stairs to place it over the occupants of the couch before doing the same for Joe. He turned off the TV and put all the snacks onto the table to stop them falling off and spilling all over the floor in the night. He wrote a note saying that he was the one that had done all this so they didn't freak that someone had been in the house while they were sleeping. He took one more glance at the silent room before turning all the light off and walking out of the door. He locked it behind him and walked back to his car to drive home and got some sleep himself.

He didn't have the heart to wake her up, she hadn't been spending that much time with Barry lately because of his job and her job and trying to find time to spend with Eddie, they needed this time to catch up and be with each other. He loved that Barry and Iris had such a good relationship that he knew there was not just himself that would do anything for her and while at first he was not too keen on having to share her with someone that was seemingly too close to he knew that if he told her not to see him as much it would only push her away. But now spending time with them both together he realised how close they were and nothing he or anyone else did was ever going to tear them apart.

**Well that is another chapter finished and over with I hoped you liked it and I hope it lives up to your expectations. Please review and give me some feedback for this story it tells me weather people want me to continue or if people hate it, which hopefully nobody does. **

**Until next time. Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Really sorry about this chapter previously I don't know what went wrong it has been happening a lot and it's really annoying. Anyway it should be fixed now. Than you for letting me know about this. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think.**

Barry was the first to wake from his peaceful slumber. He tried to get up but a weight on his chest and legs, he looked down to see Iris and Caitlin's legs over his and Caitlin's head resting on his chest while Iris's forehead was leaning on his shoulder. Looking further down the couch he saw Cisco's head was resting on Caitlin's legs and his legs were thrown over the arm. Cisco's arms were still snaked around Caitlin and Barry's waist. Barry looked around at their position from different angles trying to figure a way out of the cuddle session turned puppy pile but turned up empty. He was not getting out of this any time soon even if he wanted to, which he didn't because secretly it felt nice being this close to his friends especially Caitlin.

He looked to Iris when she started to move, he thought that she might wake up so he could move a little but she just murmured something and shuffled herself closer to the warm body beside her. Barry sighed and leaned his head onto the back of the couch, closing his eyes he tried to get some more sleep. When he woke up again his right side was cool, he reached out his arm and expected to feel Iris still lying there but he felt nothing only the material of the couch beneath his fingertips. He opened his eyes and looked to where Iris previously was and saw she was no longer there. Cisco was also missing from the couch and Barry wondered how long he had been asleep for. He didn't even realise that Caitlin was still tightly attached onto him until she snuggled deeper into his chest sighing contently but looking up at him confused after bringing a hand up to pat his chest.

"Your not my pillow in fact you are more comfortable than my pillow" she said in a sleepy voice not really knowing what she was saying this early after waking up. He just chuckled and brought his hand up to brush her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"I really need coffee but I am too comfortable to move, I never thought you would be comfortable because you are so skinny but you are. Not that I have ever thought about this because I have not… well maybe a few times or more than a few times I'm not sure" he just raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him again turning bright red obviously not meaning for all of that to come out. Her eyes laced with sleep and haze gazed into his filled with amusement and was that love she saw in his eyes. No it couldn't be, he didn't like her like that did he?

"Nice to know and I guess Felicity is rubbing off on you, Cisco too, he started rambling the other day" he smiled at her and twisted a piece of her hair around his finger before pushing her up into a sitting position so he could move. He got up from the couch and into the kitchen only to re-appear a minute later with two mugs in his hands. He handed one to her and re took his place next to her, turning on the TV and once again curling his legs under him. Iris came and sat on the other side of Barry when she had come downstairs and Caitlin moved away from the arm so Cisco could fit in beside her when he came back. Joe and Cisco emerged a little while later with a pile of plates and food. Each occupant of the room took a plate and started picking off the food that surrounded them.

Barry was having a field day with his food piling his plate high with toast and meat and hash browns and eggs and anything else he could fit on his plate while the others has what was left, which was enough for them as Joe had made a hell of a lot of food. Iris stared at him like he was crazy not knowing how he could eat so much food and still stay the size he is.

"He has a very fast metabolism anyway but he burns off his calories pretty fast when he is running and he needs all the glucose and nutrients to make sure he stays healthy, so he has to eat a lot of food to be able to replace everything he is losing. Iris looked at him like he was crazy and he nodded as confirmation still devouring a sandwich he had made filled until he could barley hold it. After breakfast was over and all the dishes were done thanks to one super speedy man Caitlin and Cisco said goodbye to Iris and Joe and thanked them for inviting them to the movie night, letting them sleep on the couch and for the lovely breakfast. They both got in Caitlin's car and drove towards Cisco's apartment to drop him off before she headed home to change too.

Barry stood at the door and watched the car drive down the street with a silly smile on his face that he didn't even know he was wearing until Iris pointed it out.

"You'r staring Bar" she pointed out as she stepped up beside him and nudged him with her shoulder.

"What? No I wasn't" he disagreed as he tore his eyes away from the retreating car and to his best friend.

"Um yea you were and you had a cute little smile and a faraway look in your eye. Oh my god you have thing for Caitlin" she finally figured it out looking at him with wide eyes and poking him in the chest with her pointer finger with a grin of her own.

"No I haven't where did you get that idea" he said while shutting the door and walking up the stairs to his room.

"Maybe the smiles whenever she is around or whenever you hear her voice, the cuddling and don't say you cant control what you do in your sleep because I could tell you liked it. The way you protect her and watch over her. The way you will only listen to her, DR Wells and Cisco and my dad and me could tell you what to do and you wouldn't listen you would just get stubborn and dig your heels in, but if she asks you you do it with little to no hesitation" Iris lists all the things Barry does when Caitlin is there or when he talks to her. Barry's eyes widen at the list of things not even aware he is doing most of them.

"I really do all that?" he asks spinning round to face Iris with a slight blush covering his cheeks and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yes and I think it's cute. You have it bad for her" his face heats up even more and his cheeks flare up bright red. He lowers his head to hide the blush and the smile on his face.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked lifting his head to look at her again the color in his face slightly faded. Iris just shrugs her shoulders.

"Sort of, well to me and my dad anyway but we grew up with you so we know when you are hiding something and can read you pretty well. I may not have known about you being The Flash but I knew something was up. But to other people its not obvious un less they are looking for it" Iris explained as she sat cross legged on his bed like she had done many times before. Barry just nodded and sat down beside her.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Iris questioned as she nudged him with her elbow with a teasing smile on her lips. He swung his head around to meet her eyes with his wide ones. He did that so many times in the space of half a day people would think his eyes were permanently glued like that.

"I'm not. She doesn't even like me like that. She has Ronnie back now and even thoe they have been apart for so long they are still in love and I am not about to ruin my friendship with her up because I told her how I feel" He put his hands over his face and flopped backwards so he was lying on his bed face up. Iris sighed and laid down next to him and put her head on his shoulder while taking his hands off his face.

"Really you think she doesn't like you like that, she is almost as obvious as you and not very good at hiding it either. The amount of care and protectiveness she has for you is overwhelming then she treated you like you were a feather hanging together by a thread so gentle and so careful. I know friends care and look out for each other but not in the same way she does. Plus her and Ronnie are not together anymore, I doubt they even see each other like that any more, it's all in the body language. They were standing about a foot apart and didn't even reach for each others hand once, they tease each other and torment each other non stop, they laugh but not an I love you laugh more of a your funny laugh. Trust me there is a difference. They kind of remind me of us" she said propping up on one elbow so she could look at him properly and he turned his head so he could look at her. They both stayed silent for a while, Barry thinking over what Iris just said and wondering if it could all be true. He had noticed all those things but never thought about them, just thinking that it was because Ronnie had been away for so long.

She looked at him to see big sad eyes all conflicted and nervous. She reached out and put her arms around him in a big hug placing her head back onto his shoulder, he put his head to the side so his forehead was touching hers and put his hand on hers. To anyone who walked in the room at that second it would look like two lovers in an embrace but really to them it was one person finding comfort of the touch of his best friend/sister. They stayed like that for a while, silent thinking about the things that were floating found in their heads before Barry lifted his head and Iris unlocked her arms from round his waist allowing them both to stand.

"I should probably get home it's mine turn to make dinner. Bye Bar" she laughed kissing his cheek and walking through the door, making her way down the stairs and out of the front door. He changed his outfit and retreated downstairs picking his shoes up on the way. He had gotten a text from Cisco asking if he was going into S.T.A.R Labs today because he had a new gadget for him to try out. Racing over to the lab he did a few more laps of the city before reaching the building. He never felt more alive or more free than when he was running. The wind on his face ice cold but it had never felt so good against his hot skin, an effect of the speed. The electricity running through his body at breakneck speeds, running from his brain all the way down his body into the tips of his toes then down into the ground where it would dissipate and leave no trace. The feeling of running hundreds of miles per hour dodging cars and buildings like a giant assault course that he had done a million time before.

He finally got to S.R.A.R Labs where Cisco and Caitlin were sat at their work stations while DR Wells was in the room he had dubbed as his office and Ronnie was strangely absent which was not like him. He pulled up a chair and sat between his two friends who were watching their monitors closely. Cisco's fingers were flying wildly over the keys his eyes scanning the screen with determination as he tried to decode whatever he needed to.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked Caitlin leaning over to whisper to her so he didn't distract Cisco as this looked important.

"We found another metahuman that can control things with his mind like telekinesis but he can control more than objects, he can control liquids and gasses too but he is really smart he has sent videos of his next target to our computes but they are encrypted. Cisco has been at this for two hours and has gotten no further in fact I think he has just confused himself" Caitlin explain as Barry looked over to Cisco to see him ball his hands up into fists and lean his elbows on the table looking more than a little mad.

"Dude if you need help just ask for it, there is no shame in that. I need help all the time I could do this without you guys, we are a team an we are here to help" Barry explained and Cisco just hung his head putting his hands behind his neck sighing. He looked up to his two friends and nodded.

"Ok I admit it I need help, I thought I could do this on my own but I can't" Barry nodded his head and pulled out his phone dealing a number his was almost too familiar with.

"Hey what are you doing right now?" he asked into the phone and went silent while he waited for a reply. He smiled when n he heard the answer and went speeding off. He came back around 5 minutes later with a windswept Felicity in his arms with her hair across her face and her shirt untucked from her skirt with her heels in her hands. He set her down on the floor and steadied her as she swayed a little when her feet reached the ground. She finally got her bearings and pushed her hair from her face hoping to look somewhat presentable but placing her heels on the floor next to the desk. She took Barry's vacated chair as he stood behind Caitlin's chair. Cisco explained what they were up against and what he was trying to decode.

"Ok give me 5 minutes to update your system and put on one of my programmes, this is the latest version there is and has a better virus scanner and decoder than the models that are on the market as of next week. I may have hacked into a server and borrowed their software then tampered with it to make it better and faster. Nothing is going to be able to escape from this nothing will be able to get through it either" She got to work on the updates and instructed Cisco what to do when it was required. When all the updates were done and everything was online she showed Cisco and Caitlin how to operate the programme.

"It's clever because no hacking is needed on your part, you set it and place it where it needs to go then activate it and it does everything itself, its all automated. The only time you may need to do something is if the programme reaches a crossroads, then just pick and route and watch the magic happen" they all watched in wonder as the programme started up and whizzed around the screen. Numbers and letters were flying and colors were appearing and disappearing and reappearing somewhere else.

"I made it color full and added a game of cat and mouse in there to make it more fun. The mouse is the intruder or thing you are trying to decode and you guys are the cat, the colors are just for fun and the numbers and letters are the actual programme" they all laughed at Felicity's fun side. No matter how bad things got how how much death and destruction she saw, she still managed to keep smiling. At the end of the day she had helped save innocent lives and that is what she focussed on. 2 minutes later they heard a ding coming from the computer and all turned around to see files and documents appearing on the screen.

"The next target is Jason Starr, 31 years old, had a wife and 3 kids, lives at 16 Pascall street (just made that up). This guy had been killing every week on a Monday for the past 4 weeks, lets not make it a 5th" DR. Wells announced and Barry nodded speeding off to get changed into his suit and getting to the house of the next victim before before he was too late. He found Jason just getting out of his car with his wife and the kids. Barry walked over to Jason who looked scared and tried to push his kids and wife behind him before the Flash reached them.

"I wont hurt you I am just here to warn you and get you and your family to the CCPD before something bad happens" Jason just narrowed his eyes and did not move an inch from where he was standing protectively but he did lower his hand from his son's head.

"Please I can explain but can we talk over there where little ears can't listen, I don't want to upset them or worry them" Barry could see that Jason was a little apprehensive about leaving his family and going anywhere alone with the Flash but nodded anyway.

"I know you have heard about the people that have been murdered over the past few weeks well he picks his victims then sends the police a encored folder with all the information on it knowing full well that the PD won't be able to decrypt the file. But my team and I know someone who can and we did. You are the next victim and I know it's shady but you and your family need to come with me to the CCPD they can keep you safe" Jason looked confused for a second then surprised then shocked then disbelieving like he thought this was one big sick joke. Finally after thinking it through he nodded and called Joe.

"Hey Joe, Felicity cracked the file I am with the next victim and his family. I am bringing them to the station for protection 2 adults and 3 kids to be ready" the Flash put the phone back in the pocket that Cisco had put in recently so that he could have contact with the PD as well as S.T.A.R Labs.

"Take my wife and my daughter first then you can come back for Tony then Oscar and I last" he nodded than look Patricia (the wife) and Penny (the daughter) first and dropped them off in Joe's office where he was waiting for them, he didn't stop as he dropped them off just gently placed them down and took off again to collect Tony and left him with his mother and sister then went back to get Jason and his eldest son. Once they were all safely back at the station Barry went back to the house and hid in the shadows to wait for the killer so he could catch him and deposit him at the police station too ready to be put away. It was an hour before the murderer turned up and used pick to silently unlock the door and step inside the building, once he did that Barry raced in and collected him but not before scaring him a little first. He sped around the room stopping in she shadows to whisper things to him, taunting him. Eventually he got bored and took him to the precinct where he was immediately taken into custody.

Finally getting back to S.T.A.R Labs he whooshed in perched on the edge of the computer table sending papers and folders flying everywhere only to look up and see the annoyed face of Caitlin.

"I just finished organising those" she said glaring at him and crossing her arms infant of her chest. He just smiled and used him speed to pick them all back up and sort them out before placing them back next to her. He should have felt tired after the events of that day but instead he felt refreshed and ready to go.

"I wonder how Oliver and everyone else are doing maybe I should go check on them" he said more to himself than anyone else but Felicity answered anyway.

"He was ok when I left but he still wants to thank you for helping get me off the island even thoe he already has once. He said he would buy you coffee to say thanks… well that and actually say it… again" she explained and he stood up with a big smile on his face.

"I have a great idea" once again he sped off and the pile of papers that both he and Caitlin had organised went flying round the room again. Caitlin just sighed and went to pick them all back up again.

One by one everyone from Team Arrow appeared in the main lab looking confused and slightly disorientated. First Oliver then Diggle then Thea then Sara then Nyssa and finally Roy.

"I thought we could all go out to dinner tonight spend time together without metahuman attacks or near deaths" he smiled at everyone and they all agreed except DR Wells who said he was not too keen on crowds but told them to have a good time. Barry sped off once again and came back with 10 coffee's and a pile of doughnuts and buns for everyone. Half an hour later and they were in the middle of a game of Jenga. Oliver, Thea, Felicity and Cisco on one side and Barry, Roy, Sara Nyssa and Caitlin on the other, one of the last bricks were just about to be pulled out by Roy and everyone else was leant as close to the table without touching it and staring at the tower of bricks in front of them so closely that they didn't hear Iris and Joe walk though the door.

"Hey Barry" Iris called from the entrance before she stepped in the room. All she heard in response was a crashing noise and two choruses of NO and YES echoed in the loud room.

"Ok that was not fair, I want a do over" Roy whined from his seat thinking it was not fair that Iris made him jump accidentally knocking the tower.

"Nope sorry no do overs and no take backs" Barry said and everyone else on his team agreed while everyone on the other team did not. Iris and Joe walked round the corner to see the table and the floor covered in Jenga blocks and a group of grown men squabbling over who won and weather or not it was fair. As soon as the newcomers came into view the playful arguing stopped and turned to look at them.

"Hey Iris Hey Joe, what's up?" Barry called getting up and giving them both a hug.

"Not much just wanted to say thanks for helping us catch that murderer and to say that the family is back at home safe and sound because of you" Joe said with a proud fatherly look on his face.

"No problem that's what I am here for, to help save the people of this city. Occasionally other cities too, when they need it" he looks at Oliver when he says the last part and earns a smile and a nod from him.

"Hey we are all going to dinner tonight why don't you come with us" Caitlin said leaning up to look over Diggle's shoulder as he was too tall for her to see over normally.

"Sure where we going?" she asked as she came and sat on Barry's lap. He gave her a weird look but all she did was shrug.

"What, my feet hurt and there was no more chairs" he just shook his head and sat back to allow her to sit sidewards facing everyone else in the room.

"Don't know yet" Felicity said as she looked up from her tablet where she was looking at restaurants. They eventually found one but everyone protested because they could not afford it when Oliver and Thea insisted that they pay for everyone, they all said no but the two Queens would not take that for an answer so they all gave in and accepted the offer.

After everyone went home and changed even the Arrow Team all thanks to Barry they arrived at the restaurant and asked at the front desk for the table they had booked under the name Queen. They sat at the round table and made small talk until their meals arrived.

"So all these guys know about you being the Flash?" Iris said looking at Barry with raised eyebrows.

"Yea Caitlin and Cisco helped me with controlling my speed and everything else. Oliver was the first person I went to for advice on being the Flash. Felicity heard me and Oliver talking about it. Diggle knows from when he came here to help with the metahuman that makes people angry. Roy and Sara know from when I went to Starling city to help catch a guy that was using a boomerang as a weapon to kill people and Nyssa from when I was on the island picking up Felicity" he explained to Iris and Joe who was also not sure on how so many people got to find out his identity.

"What about you how did everyone find out you are the Arrow?" Cisco asked then slapped his hands over his mouth with wide eyes forgetting that Iris was there.

"Wait you are the Arrow? seriously, this is amazing I am having dinner with two real super heroes" Oliver looked surprised at this.

"That's a new one, most people just call me a vigilante or a murderer why do you think of me as a super hero?" he asked genuinely curious to why.

"Because you help your city, you protect it from the real killers and the people who want to hurt it. You risk your life everyday when you go up against criminals with weapons. I know you have your own weapon but still. Thats what heroes do, help everyone else and then worry about themselves later. And you have a team, Team Arrow. Just like we are Team Flash" Iris explained like it was as clear as day and didn't really need explaining. Oliver smiled and nodded his head.

"Thank you I appreciate it. Not many people think that" she smiled back and said her welcomes. A little small talk and a few embarrassing stories of Barry later all the food was on the table so they allude in still lightly talking and laughing between themselves. It felt like a big family meal with everyone there sneakily stealing food off the others please and passing food round to the other end of the table. Too soon they had all finished their meal or Barry finished off what everyone else couldn't manage and a dessert afterwards and were heading out of the restaurant. To let their meal settle before Barry sped them home, they went to S.T.A.R Labs for a coffee and a few more board games.

They were all sat around playing Monopoly in pairs when Oliver excused himself from the room to answer his phone. He came back in the room minutes later looking exited but nervous with a big smile on his face. Team Flash had never seen his smile so big before, at least not a real smile like this.

"I have something to tell you all. I got this girl pregnant before I went on the gambit and she told me she lost the baby. Last week I found out that she had not lost the baby and my mother had been paying Rebeca to leave town and keep the baby a secret from me. Well Rebeca died last week and I got a call from social services. Rebeca put me down as my child's primary carer if anything happened to her. His name is Connor and he is almost 9 years old. I am going to adopt him since my name is not on his birth certificate as his father. Felicity will adopt him when we get married. Since there are no godparent on the birth certificate I can pick those too. So Barry and Caitlin would you like to be godparents to my son? I have already asked Diggle and Sara to be the other pair" he said standing up in front of everyone to get their attention. Barry and Caitlin smiled and agreed to be Connors godparents.

"Have you met him yet?" Barry asked and Oliver shook his head to indicate he had not.

"Not yet the first meeting is next week and we want to get this out of the way as soon as possible I do not want him n the foster care system for too long I have heard way too many bad stories" he explained and everyone agreed that leaving him in the foster system for a long time was not a good idea.

"I am so happy for you guys, well not happy that you missed so much of your son's life or that his mother dies but happy that you have a son and that you are going to get to know him and be involved in his life" Caitlin said and smiled at the thought of Oliver being a dad. With that said everyone carried on with the game and the Sara/Nyssa team won with everyone else complaining that they cheated. It was 11:30 before everyone decided it was time to go home and get a good nights rest before they all went to work and filled out some documents for Connor and get his room ready for when he came bak to Starling City. Barry said goodbye to Iris and Joe as they left first to drop Iris off at her apartment then go home himself. Cisco and Caitlin stayed behind to finish some last minute things around the lab while Barry whooshed everyone to their houses saying hi to Thea as he dropped Felicity, Oliver, Roy, Sara and Nyssa off at the Queen mansion since Felicity's apartment get destroyed when she was away but thankfully all her stuff was saved. Thea did not like Roy living in the Glades by himself and Sara had been living in the foundry since she came back with Nyssa so Thea invited them to stay in the mansion with everyone else.

Barry got back to the lab and found that Cisco had already left and just Caitlin remained picking up her things ready to leave. So he picked her up bridal style and sped them both to her apartment where he placed her back on her feet.

"I have really enjoyed tonight it was so nice to catch up with everyone and you look very nice in a suit" she confessed as she unlocked her door and turned around to face him.

"Yea it was a nice night and thank you for the compliment. You look amazing tonight Caitlin, not that you don't look amazing every day because you do, you have natural beauty but tonight I could barley take my eyes off you" he turned red when he realised that he said the last bit out loud. She turned red too and looked down to her dress. It was a one shoulder floor length dress with a slit up the side stopping mid thigh to show her long creamy legs and black stiletto heels. But it was the color that caught his attention, scarlet red. The exact same color as his flash suit, he didn't know weather it was y coincidence or on purpose but it definitely suited her.

"It caught my eye too" she said looking up at him and smiling.

"Well I should probably let you get inside and I should probably get home too" he said looking away from her eyes, anywhere but her eyes.

"Ok goodnight Barry" she said still looking at him drowned in adorable awkwardness.

"Goodnight Caitlin" he look a big breath and leaned down to kiss her cheek and let his lips linger for few seconds before pulling away and speeding down the path back to his own home. Caitlin brought her hand to her cheek. She could still feel his lips there and a tingle where they had been. She bit her lower lip and smiled before retreating inside. That night all Barry and Caitlin could think about was each other and that cheek kiss.

**Chapter over. Thanks for reading and please post a review and tell me what you think. It tells me what I need to change and what direction to go in. I promise I will try and update more often. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really sorry I have been MIA for a while I had honestly forgotten about this story but I am back now. The chapters maybe shorter but hopefully they will be more frequent. To those people(If there still are any) who have stuck with this story even thoe I have been gone for 6 months, Thank You. **

**Anyway enough of me rambling on here is the next chapter you have been waiting so long for. Please review and tell me what you think it will be much appreciated. Happy reading :)**

Caitlin woke up the next morning and looked over at the clock on her bedside table. 8:16 it read and she was surprised, she normally awoke before 8 every morning. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and slowly got out of bed to make herself some breakfast. As soon as she pulled the covers back she instantly wanted to snuggle back into bed when she felt the morning chill on her bare legs.

She changed into some sweatpants and an oversized hoodie before making her way into the kitchen and getting the pan out of the cupboard and some bread out of the bread bin to make herself banana french toast.

After she had finished her food and put her dishes in the sink to wash later she heard a knock at the door. Glancing down at her outfit and sighing she walked to the door and opened it to find a teenage girl standing on the corridor.

"Hey Caity" the girl said wringing her hands nervously and biting her lower lip.

"Penny, what are you doing here" she asked as she stepped aside to let the girl into her apartment.

"Nice to see you too" Penny muttered as she walked past Caitlin into the apartment she felt o at home in.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just surprised. You haven't called or texted me in a while I was starting to think something was wrong" Caitlin said as she walked towards the couch with the teen.

" Sorry about that I was freaking out plus I got grounded" she said pacing up and down the living room like a yo-yo.

"Freaking out about what, you know you can tell me right?" she said pulling to the girl to a stop clasping both her hands in front of them.

"Ok I know this is going to sound crazy, or maybe not so crazy considering what you do" Penny declared with a nervous laugh.

"I will believe you and what do you mean considering what I do?" Caitlin asked worriedly and confused.

"Well you work with The Flash right? and don't every try to deny it I sort of followed you there one day and saw you and The Flash, some other guy and a police detective there having a conversation. Don't say he just met you there because you were smiling and laughing plus you looked comfortable around him and you don't do that to strangers" Penny babbled on before Caitlin stopped her with her hand.

"Wait what do you mean you followed me, do you realise how much danger you were in and how much trouble you are in right now? and yes I admit I work with The Flash but you cannot tell anybody. Promise me" she pointed her finger at the teenager to emphasise her anger and seriousness.

"I promise and since you help The Flash, does that mean you can help me too?" she got worried again and started looking everywhere except the adult in front of her. Caitlin was really worried now wondering what was going on with her.

"Help you with what?" Caitlin questioned running her fingers through the teen's hair that was identical to hers. Penny took in a big breath and stepped away from Caitlin.

"With these" she said.

Two huge red and orange wings grew from her back and unfolded behind her coming to stand proudly at her sides. The wings were strong and powerful. Thoe they were not what you would suspect wings to look like if you had to picture them. They were not like angel wings, more like birds wings but bigger and more graceful.

Penny looked up from the spot she had been staring at on her carpet and at Caitlin who had a look of slight amusement and excitement on her face as she reached out towards the wings before looking to Penny for permission. When the teen gave a nod she stroked the feathers lightly and felt them twitch slightly under her touch. She circled Penny and felt her back where the wings met her skin muttering a few things under her breath.

"Right… ok wings, that is a new one. Could you fold these back into wherever you keep them please I don't want anybody to see them" Caitlin asked coming back to stand in front of the teenager.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked furrowing her brows together in confusion.

"S.T.A.R Labs"

**Well that's it for this chapter I will pose the next one in a few days, a week at the latest. message me and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions or ideas for the story I will gladly listen and maybe even put a few into my story, with a special mention and dedication to the author of course. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the the next chapter. I hope you like it. I had to make Penelope's character up but oh well, I think she will be a great addition to the group. Enjoy!**

She folded her wings into her back and made her way to Caitlin's car climbing in the front seat when she got there.

"How did you get here anyway if you are grounded?" Caitlin asked as they pulled out of the apartment black and onto the busy street.

"Climbed out of the window last night and lowered myself to the ground. It's a good job the back of the house faces an open field" she chuckled at the last part knowing people would freak out if they saw a human with wings and using them.

"So nobody knows where you are they must be looking everywhere for you" she exclaimed slightly panicked that everybody would think she was missing.

"No I left them a note saying that I was with you and there was nothing to worry about. Plus I don't want to be found by them anyway" she muttered the past under breath hoping Caitlin wouldn't hear, but she did.

"Why don't you want to be found?" she asked but only got silence in return. She turned to the teen sitting next to her to see her staring out of the window with a hand rubbing her wrist unconsciously as if in pain. Caitlin pulled the car onto a service road and stopped turning to look at her young friend.

"Pen what are you not telling me?" once again the only answer she got was silence.

"Penelope I cant help you if you don't tell me what is going on. Please I hate seeing you like this and something is obviously bothering you" Caitlin said taking her hand and rubbing soothing circles into the back of it.

Penny pulled out her phone and opened it onto photos then passed it to Caitlin. She gasped at what she saw, tears welling in here eyes, threatening to spill but determined to stay where they were. She scrolled through them getting angrier and angrier the more images she saw.

"Is this why you don't want to go home and why you came to my apartment?" she asked in a soft tone bringing a hand up to cradle penny's cheek in her hand. The girl nodded and started to cry as she broke down in Caitlin's arms.

"Oh sweetie why didn't you come to me sooner, I could have helped you" Caitlin smiled softly hoping to reassure the young girl.

"I was too scared" she nodded in understanding. Reviling something like that would never be easy, in fact it was harder that reviling she had wings.

"How long ago were these?" she asked silently hoping that they were sort of recent so she could look at them for herself and help where she could.

"A few days ago" was the answer she got.

"Would you mind e taking a look at them when we get to lab, I might be able to help with setting the bones" she said placing a kiss to the girls forehead.

"That may be a problem" Penny said with a sigh.

"Why?" Caitlin asked pulling back to look at her. Penny just pulled up her shirt to show her ribs. Her smooth skinned ribs. Not bruise or a scar, not even a scratch. She looked back to the picture of the badly bruised and bloody picture then back to the ribs in front of her.

"I heal fast. I went to sleep and when I woke up the next morning they were completely gone. No sign of them been there at all" she said in amazement that she could heal so fast and partly in confusion of what was happening to her body.

"Your body is in a constant state of regeneration probably coming from that fact that your DNA has been changed. On one hand I am glad you heal quickly because now your not in pain but the other part of me id upset because this means you are a part of something you shouldn't be. You should be far away from this but I can't change who you are, so I guess I am going to have to deal with it" Caitlin continued on mostly to herself as she put her seatbelt back on and pulled back onto the street until she got to the Lab.

Parking her car in front of the half burned out building she turned off the engine and proceeded to get out of the car with Penny following.

"I am going to help you any way I can, but I cant do it alone. You know that I help The Flash but I don't do it alone. I have help from a few people. The two guys you saw with The Flash, one was Cisco he was here when the particle accelerator was built and turned on. Joe who is The Flash's foster father and is also a police detective. There is Ronnie, yes Ronnie who I said died in the accelerator explosion, turns out he didn't really die. Iris who is The Flash's best friend who only just found who The Flash is. Then there is Eddie, Iris's boyfriend and Joe's work partner" Caitlin listed off everyone who was in the building leaving out DR Wells because he was not inside.

Penny seemed nervous at the amount of people there was going to be inside there, but then remembered that they were all Caitlin's friends and she could trust them. Plus Ronnie was in there. Penelope and Ronnie had always been like brother and sister, two peas in a pod since they met when him and Caitlin had started dating.

Following Caitlin into the massive building and round the numerous corners until they reached the elevators where they both got inside and pressed the 600th floor.

"Don't worry I promise you can trust them" Caitlin said obviously sensing her nervousness and worry. If Caitlin said that could be thrusted then she believed her because Caitlin does not give trust out easily, it has to be earned and once it is then it stays.

Once they reached the floor they stepped out of the elevator and onto the corridor. The two women, well woman and young woman walked down a twisty corridor until they got to to the Cortex where everyone was gathered doing various things. Cisco playing a comic game on the computer and occasionally looking to the other computer where he was running his daily security system. Ronnie was lounging on a chair watching Cisco. Iris and Eddie were playing Jenga again since last time Eddie had declared a rematch after announcing that Iris cheated, which she did not. Barry was on the treadmill doing his daily speed training.

Everyone in the room looked up when they hears Caitlin's heels click on the hard floor followed by a soft thudding on a second pair of feet.

Penelope and Caitlin stood side by side in the entrance to the Cortex looking at everyone who had stood up upon the arrival of the strange young girl that accompanied Caitlin.

"Guys we have a situation, this is P.." she started but was cut off by the teenager in question as she looked over to her partner in crime.

"Ronnie?" she asked, but she had no need to ask, she already knew that answer. It was confirmed when he nodded and smiled at her, the way he always used to, the smile that was always reserved for her.

"Hey Lilly" he said. That was all he could get out before she raced across the room as fast as she could, into his waiting arms. Her arms around his neck, clinging to him, burying her head in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist lifting her off the ground so her legs were dangling in the air. They stayed like that for a while until she finally pulled back and he set her back down on the floor still smiling.

He gently wiper her tears away with his hand and she sniffled, her eyes puffy and red from crying but still shining with happiness. She grabbed hold of his arm, not wanting to let him go, afraid he might disappear any minute. He didn't mind of course. He entwined their pinky fingers like they always used to do. The would sit, stand or even walk around for hours with their pinky fingers linked like they were welded together. They always had brother/sister bond since they met.

"This is my sister Penelope Lilliana Snow"

**Well that is that chapter finished. Please review and let me know what you think. You know I live for good comments, but if you don't have one still comment anyway. **


End file.
